


Все о моей матери

by Lahaine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Third Person, Romance, Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: Те, кто считал, что Джим Кирк из кожи вон лезет, чтобы стать похожим на своего отца, ошибались. Всю жизнь у него был один пример для подражания – его мать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Если честно, весь этот текст родился из десятков историй, в которых Вайонона Кирк представала в образе подлинного чудовища. Из упрямого противоречия. Я люблю женские персонажи в каноне, и, пожалуй, весь текст – это попытка встать на их защиту. Мой фанон – только мой. Извините. (:  
> ГОСПОДИ, Я НАПИСАЛА ФИК ПО СТАРТРЕКУ, Я В УЖАСЕ  
> и да, я ничего не смыслю во всей этой вселенной 
> 
> Нет, конечно, никто не говорит, что Вайнона должна была быть святой, но женщина, едва родившая ребенка, теряет любимого мужа и остается одна. Что вообще могло происходить у нее в голове?  
> На Земле ждет второй сын. Надо жить. Как-то. Потому что умирать героически – это быстро и громко, а воспитывать детей –  тут нет места подвигу. 
> 
> Это история Вайноны Кирк, которую мог рассказать Джим, если бы захотел.

***

Почетный посол Бого Дожи стар, как сама Федерация.  
Он сварлив, насмешлив и опасно проницателен. Лейтенант Ухура, сопровождающая гостя на борт, старается дышать тише в его присутствии и не задает ни одного не-протокольного вопроса. У нее на лице – предел невозмутимости, на какой только способны люди.  
Резная длинная трость в руках посла внушает уважение. Он спускается с площадки транспортатора на «Энтерпрайз», как с Эвереста, обматерив всех инженеров Земли. Трижды.  
– Добро пожаловать, посол Дожи, – Кирк слегка наклоняет голову в приветствии. – Я капитан Джеймс Ти Кирк, справа от меня коммандер – Спок, слева – глава медицинской службы Леонард Маккой. Мы будем рады доставить вас домой.  
– Да хер в жопе, как вы рады тащить старую брюзжащую развалину на Бетазед! Этот корабль строили не для извоза, а ты, мальчик, не лакей, – Дожи поднимает голову, оглядывая всех собравшихся, у него круглое, испещренное глубокими морщинами лицо. – Ничего, еще накатаешься вволю, капитан Кирк. Ты не знаком с Ноной, мальчик?  
– Но… кем? – переспрашивает Джим, слегка оторопев.  
– Нона! Девчонка, я встретил ее, когда был еще не так стар: светлые волосы, остра на язык, хороший хук справа. Ты похож на нее, как я – на тот ужас, что отражается в зеркале. Твои мысли похожи на ее мысли. И нос, нос определенно ее. Спенсер! Видишь, старик вспомнил.  
– Это девичья фамилия моей матери, – на лице Джима проступает понимание, и он прячет руки за спину, чтобы не выдать волнение. – Вайнона Спенсер, верно? Вы знакомы с ней?  
– Да, мальчишка, дела давно минувших лет. Видишь, даже не знал, что она родила спиногрыза. Как она, Нона? Девчонка была слишком яркой, чтобы вернуться в свой крошечный дерьмовый городишко. Летает все еще?  
– Она больше не летает.  
– Ну, не могу судить за это, я бы тоже не таскался по вашим звездолетам, если бы не гребаная политика.  
– Она… – Джим запинается и выдает нейтральное, – ее больше нет, посол.  
Божи опускает взгляд, принимая информацию. На лицо Спока наползает тень, Ухура нервно прикусывает нижнюю губу. Джим трек рот ребром ладони и покорно ждет: соболезнований или удивления – не ясно. Никто – почти никто – не знает, что Вайноны Кирк больше нет.  
– Отведешь меня в мои апартаменты, мальчишка? – Дожи протягивает руку, и капитан принимает ее, помогая старику идти. – Расскажешь мне еще что-нибудь о твоей матери? Я хотел бы немного потешить себя воспоминаниями о ее улыбке – она точь в точь, как твоя.  
И все знают, что Джим Кирк терпеть не может, когда его сравнивают с отцом, но от сравнения с матерью он внезапно краснеет и губы расплываются в одной из самых пронзительных улыбок, что Лен наблюдал за годы.  
И повисшая в воздухе неловкость рвется в клочья.  
– Только если вы расскажите, как вы с ней познакомились, посол. Договорились?  
– О, ну это длинная история. 

***

– Эй, Кирк, если бы ты начал брать деньги за секс, уже бы озолотился! Не хочешь поработать в Рождество? Хорошие чаевые обеспечены.  
Губы кривятся против воли, у матери тоже так кривились губы, когда Фрэнк возвращался домой пьяным, а Сэм – после драки. Джим все чаще ловит в зеркале знакомый образ: ореол светлых волос над головой, разлет тяжелых бровей, наклон головы.  
Он сын Вайноны в полной мере, от героически почившего отца в напоминание достались только глаза. Голубые. Запоминающиеся.  
– Пошел на хуй, Эйдан!  
– Надо же, какая фифа.  
Он не обижается.  
«Тебя всегда будут стараться задеть, потому что люди чувствуют, когда чье-то сердце больше, чем их собственное, чей-то потенциал выше, когда ты создан для чего-то большего, это заметно», – говорила Вайнона, помогая ему снять порванные джинсы. Он упал и разбил обе коленки, потому что старшеклассники вновь решили посмеяться над ним.  
«Для чего же я создан?» – спросил Джим.  
«Пока не знаю, – Вайнона погладила его по щеке, – но ты такой же, как я, а значит, не остановишься, пока не найдешь свой путь, или твой путь найдет тебя сам».  
Куда именно должен был вести его собственный путь, Джим не знал, но причин не верить матери у него не было. Она умела быть чертовски убедительной. Люди легко шли за ней, чтобы она не задумала: школьную ярмарку или реконструкцию старого завода.  
Она никогда не сидела на месте. Стоило Сэму или Джиму заинтересоваться чем-то, как Вайонона тут же увлекалась вместе с ними, они шили костюмы, дрались на мечах и пытались освоить верховую езду.  
В омут с головой – вот как она жила.  
– Ты что, не поедешь домой на Рождество? – спрашивает Маккой, то есть уже Боунс, пакуя вещи. Он отправляется к семье, и едва ли его ждет приятная встреча с бывшей, но это первый шанс увидеть дочь с момента зачисления в Академию.  
– Не в этом году, – уклончиво отвечает Джим.  
– Дело в твоей матери?  
Боунс, конечно, по коротким ремаркам и пьяным оговоркам сложил у себя в голове два и два, но полученная информация не дает увидеть всю картину целиком. Джим не спешит добавлять к ней штрихи, он скрытен, даже если скрытность пойдет ему в ущерб.  
– Нет, хочу отдохнуть после экзаменов, – отвечает он и, давая понять, что разговор окончен, выходит из комнаты.  
За следующие полгода Джим никак не контактирует с Вайононой Кирк, и его лучший друг приходит к заключению, что они не слишком близки. И, когда Джим спрашивает разрешение на то, чтобы указать его имя в списке контактов для экстренных ситуаций, Лен не удивляется.  
Через год в свою карту он вписывает номер Джима. 

***

Своего брата Джим ненавидит. Чувство это пришло не сразу, оно вызрело и сосредоточилось, собирая всю мощь противоречий, обид и недоговорок. Джим ненавидит предателей, а его брат – предатель.  
Сэм старше на четыре года, Сэм помнит отца, Джим и не знал его никогда. Сэм винит их мать во всем подряд, а когда устает винить мать, срывается на Фрэнка. Он всегда недоволен, всегда на взводе. Скандалы в доме утихают только ночью.  
– Какой черта она вышла за него замуж? Он же никто. Механик из-под забора! – разоряется Сэм, пиная перед собой камень.  
В Айове лето. Они возвращаются из школы.  
– Разве плохо, что Фрэнк механик? Он разбирается в старых автомобилях, – делится Джим. Ему восемь, ему нравятся машины и детали, он любит слушать, как урчит мотор в старенькой Импале, которую еще на прошлой неделе пригнали на ремонт.  
Ему нравится Фрэнк. Он добрый, хоть может казаться вспыльчивым, но всегда держит шоколад – специально для Джима – без добавления какао.  
– Он не наш отец! – вопит Сэм.  
– Но маме он нужен! – упирается Джим. В привычке настаивать на своем он – вылитая Вайнона. – И Фрэнк хороший. Почему ты все время злишься на него, что он сделал?  
– Мы Кирки, а не… ты не понимаешь, Джимми. Как она может говорить, что любила нашего отца, если нашла ему замену?  
– Наш отец умер, Сэм! А мы не умерли! Прекрати думать только о себе, черт бы тебя подрал! Ты постоянно повторяешь одно и то же. Сэм. Пожалуйста. Мама опять не будет спать ночью. Не спорь с ней.  
В этот день Джим еще не понимает, Сэм уже слишком глубоко увяз в своей скорби по почившему герою. Он уже идеализировал Джорджа Кирка, он, как губка, впитал в себя все то, что писали и говорили о Джордже Кирке после «Кельвина». Для него отец был почти богом.  
У Джима отца не было. У него была мать. Обычная земная женщина, знавшая одиночество и страхи, обнимающая его по ночам, вкалывающая себе лекарства по несколько раз за ночь и улыбающаяся ему через силу. Для Сэма она была скучной, нервной и уставшей, она наказывала его и требовала уделять время учебе, она кричала, когда кричал он, и боялась, как боятся все матери.  
Не героиня, совсем нет.  
Однажды, когда Сэм уйдет из дома, это сломает Вайнону, и его младший брат его возненавидит. Это случится позже, много позже, чем первый настоящий спор, в котором Джим встанет на сторону матери. Он не хотел бы выбирать стороны, но ему приходится.  
Они слишком разные.  
Сэму Кирку суждено пропасть где-то на Земле, так и не добравшись до звезд, как он когда-то мечтал. Джима ждет другая судьба. 

***

Жизнь та еще сука.  
Джим Кирк много лучше, чем кто-либо, понимает значение этих слов. Сука. Злая, изворотливая, гневливая.  
Фрэнк погибает из-за несчастного случая в мастерской. Сэма снова выгоняют из школы. Какой-то мудак пишет и издает пошленькую биографию его отца. Джим воспринимает все события по отдельности, Вайнона – разом.  
После похорон она предлагает ему слетать на год по обмену – в одну из колоний Федерации. Она говорит, он развеется, она говорит, это программа для одаренных детей. Она прижимает его к себе и плачет. Старается не плакать, потому что она сильная, и Джим гладит длинные, складывающиеся в кольца волосы.  
– Я сойду с ума, если ты остаешься здесь, – признается она. – Я сойду с ума от того, что не смогу заботиться о тебе, не смогу, Джимми. Мне нужно ненадолго остаться одной, понимаешь? Сэм поедет к бабушке в Техас, его и так выгонят к лету, но я не хочу, чтобы ты ехал к ней. Ты хочешь?  
– Бабушка любит Сэма и не любит меня, это потому, что он похож на отца, а я нет, – бормочет Джим. – Я как ты, мам.  
– Ты как я.  
– Мне будет не хватать Фрэнка, мам.  
– Ты в честь этого сбросил ту развалюху с обрыва? – она обнимает его и целует в лоб. – Мой ребенок. Как-нибудь я расскажу, что я вытворяла, когда мне было четырнадцать.  
Она не расскажет. Джим любит ее: за каждый поцелуй, за каждое прикосновение, за каждое «Джимми, хочешь знать, как сконструировать настоящий звездолет?», за сгоревшую еду и за то, что она никогда не говорит об отце.  
Возможно, она ненавидит Джорджа, она имеет на это право. Он давно простил ей ненависть к отцу.  
– Мне тоже не хватает Фрэнка, – признается она. – Он был надежным, знаешь? Есть такие, кто пытается быть рыцарем, но им важно лишь сражаться с драконами. А есть, как Фрэнк, такие ради тебя влезут в любое дерьмо. И сначала ты мечтаешь о рыцарях, а потом о тех, кто не предаст.  
– Ты любила его?  
– Нет, но он любил меня. И он был моим другом, иногда этого достаточно.  
Начало учебного года в новой школе на Тарсусе IV Джим ждет с нетерпением. Класс обещает быть смешанным, в него набирают детей не только с Земли, и знания о других культурах Федерации никогда не бывают лишними, так говорил его куратор в начальной школе.  
Да, придется жить в интернате, но он всегда был самостоятельным и ему одиннадцать, он справится,. И обязательно заведет друзей. 

***

– Господь всемогущий, список твоих аллергических реакций длиной с вступительную речь ректора! – Боунс иногда нудит, но Джим привык.  
– Ты на самом деле слушал речь ректора? – спрашивает он, болтая ногами, как на качелях.  
«Это больница, а не детский парк», – скажет Лен, когда, наконец, соизволит заметить. Пока же Джим сидит на больничной койке и ждет.  
– Я был пьян, а когда я пьян, я превращаюсь в благодарного слушателя, – отмахивается Лен.  
К началу третьего года обучения он постоянно занят практикой в клинике и почти не появляется на лекциях. Не удивительно, что в один прекрасный день Джим становится его пациентом. Не то чтобы Лен не лечил его разбитый нос раньше, но теперь ему доступна полная медицинская карта, и он, чего таить, любопытен.  
– Аллергия наследственная?  
– У матери тоже аллергия на медикаменты, но, насколько мне известно, на другие группы. Про отца ничего не знаю, – Джим прикусывает нижнюю губу. – Ты дашь мне что-нибудь от сыпи, а? Чешется.  
– Я мог бы поискать в архиве медицинскую карту твоего отца, – предлагает Лен, – хочешь?  
– На кой ляд она мне сдалась? Умер и умер, – глаза у Джима завораживающие, он щурится и принимает невозмутимый вид.  
С невозмутимостью у него пока не очень. Похож на нахохлившегося воробья, осталось только взлохматить волосы, как перья.  
– Ладно, сейчас что-нибудь придумаем против твоей сыпи. И, пожалуйста, больше не лезь в чужие эксперименты руками. Кафедра внеземной биологии, Джим. Серьезно?  
– Это растение выглядело дружелюбным, – Джим приподнимает бровь, подначивая.  
– Да, а ты клеишься ко всему, что кажется тебе дружелюбным.  
– Ты вот вообще не дружелюбен, Боунс! На первой же миссии тебя попытаются сжечь по подозрению в колдовстве, а мне придется тебя спасать.  
– Кто кого еще будет спасать, жизнелюбивый идиот…  
После смены Лен все же отправляется в архив, потому что речь идет не просто об интересном случае, речь идет о Джиме. Джиме, который уязвимее, чем кажется, который может умереть от одной врачебной оплошности. Он должен собрать полную историю болезни.  
Джордж Кирк, кажется, за время своей учебы и службы в клинике бывал только для того, чтобы пройти обязательный осмотр. Минимум информации в каждой графе. Лен помнит его – узнает – по фотографии в карте. Красавчик, конечно. Одни глаза чего стоят.  
Вайона Кирк, в девичестве Спенсер, поражает сходством с сыном. Маккой столько слышал о том, что Джим копия отца, но люди слепы или не хотят замечать очевидного. Они ищут героя.  
Полная медицинская карта прилагается. Здесь и список выявленных аллергенов, и информация о первом ребенке, и тяжелые осложнения после вторых родов, последующая психологическая реабилитация, и диагноз, поставленный Вайноне в тот год, когда она закончила Академию. Диагноз, не помешавшей ей стать инженером, женой, матерью.  
Дальше история болезни от первого до последнего дня. Сухая и сдержанная, как все в медицине. Страшная, как все, что причиняет боль. Приходится закрыть себе рот, чтобы не издать ни звука.  
Он никогда не скажет Джиму, что знает. Джиму Кирку не нужно сочувствие. 

***

В первую ночь после его возвращения на Землю, Вайнона ложится рядом с Джимом на кровать и просит простить ее. Под колыбельную из шепота и причитаний он засыпает. Обессиленный.  
Он хотел бы сказать, что ему не за что ее прощать. Он хотел бы обнять ее, но все еще не может выносить чужие прикосновения. У него не осталось чувств, не осталось слов. Внутри пусто. Если бы было что-то – он бы отдал ей.  
Они оба разбиты и, возможно, не станут целыми вновь.  
Так случается с теми, кому от природы дано большое сердце, умеющие любить и гореть. Согревая других, они сгорают. Часть Джима навсегда осталась погребена вместе с теми, кто не пережил голод. Часть его никогда не сможет забыть предательство, обреченность, фанатизм. Все те молитвы, в которые складывались мысли.  
Он не понимает, почему выжил. Снова выжил. Джим Кирк, выходит, очень живучая тварь.  
Их дом пропитывается отчаянием и покрывается пылью. В один из дней Сэм уходит.  
Джиму кажется, что время остановилось. Он просыпается и засыпает, не замечая, как день сменяет ночь. Он просыпается и засыпает. Вайнона, кажется, не спит вообще. Иногда она стоит в темном проеме двери и смотрит.  
Потом приезжает бригада врачей. Они увозят его мать. Потом забирают и его. Они спрашивают, есть ли кто-то, кому они могли бы позвонить. Он называет им номер пиццерии и смеется.  
Он тоже хотел бы уйти, как Сэм, он понимает это, и ненавидит себя за малодушие.  
От прикосновения гипоспрея к шее от выключается.

***

Слушанья по засекреченному расследованию о событиях на Тарсус IV проходят в Гааге.  
Вайнона все еще лежит в больнице после срыва, и забота о нем полностью ложится на Риту. Рита Вайгер – адвокат и, по совместительству, супруга капитана Звездного Флота Рихарда Вайгера – одного из тех, кто первым увидел уничтоженную колонию.  
Джим с облегчением выдыхает, заметив на заседании знакомые лица. Выжили. Они все выжили. Когда его забрали на корабль, он потерял сознание и не был уверен, что последняя пара дней до спасения – не плод помутившегося сознания.  
– Хочешь воды? – спрашивает Рита, присаживаясь рядом. – У меня есть печенье в сумке.  
Джим сглатывает слюну и отказывается. Он не хочет показаться ребенком, выклянчивающим еду, когда все вокруг заняты делом. Судя по лицам присутствующих, делом неприятным.  
– Они знают, как меня зовут? – вдруг спрашивает он. В школьных записях он был зарегистрирован под фамилией матери, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Возможно, как потом обронил капитан Арчер, это спасло ему жизнь.  
– Нет, и на этих слушаниях твое имя озвучено не будет, – Рита качает головой, и длинные рыжие волосы рассыпаются по плечам. Она молода, очень энергична и сфокусирована на деле. – Позже, когда перейдут к индивидуальным допросам, с тобой будет говорить следователь с допуском. Джим, никто не хочет, чтобы ты или твоя семья пострадали.  
– Хорошо, – он кивает и старается не ерзать на стуле. – Имена всех остальных свидетелей, вы… им предоставят полную защиту: другие имена и жилье?  
– Тем, кто захочет. Мы никого не заставляем, – Рита все же наливает воду в стакан и делает короткий глоток. – Я понимаю, что тебе непросто, но важно предоставить следствию всю информацию. Виновные должны понести наказание.  
– Да, вы мне уже говорили. Необходимо собрать доказательную базу для суда, – Джима подташнивает, и он сглатывает чаще, чем обычно. – Я смогу.  
– Ты мой герой, Джим, мой личный, никогда не забывай об этом, – Рита кладет руку на его локоть, и он почти не вздрагивает. – Я рассказываю о тебе своему младшему брату. И, если у меня будут дети, расскажу и им. Ты как маленький Боно Боро, потерявшийся в тысячах звездных лет от родной планеты. Ты вернулся к семье. И посмотри на этих людей, они тоже вернулись. Некоторые, благодаря тебе.  
– Я не герой, – отнекивается Джим.  
– Для меня, очень даже герой.  
Он помнит, как эта женщина впервые ворвалась в медотсек корабля, куда поместили его и еще двоих – без сознания.  
– Арчер, вы рехнулись? Вы оставили его здесь одного! – рявкнула она на капитана, как будто он был нашкодившим ребенком.  
– Он никого не подпускает к себе и отбивается от всех врачей. Мы оставили его в покое! Он же именно этого хотел!  
– Вы придурок! – огрызнулась она. Подтянула стул и села рядом с кроватью Джима. – Привет. Я Рита. И я побуду здесь, и, если ты захочешь, чтобы я ушла, тебе придется мне об этом сказать.  
Два дня она сидела возле кровати и молча читала с падда. На третий день он попросил у нее почитать что-нибудь вслух. И, вместе ожидаемых новостных хроник или популярных сплетен, он услышал «Трех мушкетеров». Она читала медленно и вдумчиво, поясняя некоторые слова, которые вызывали у Джима недоумение.  
Только Рите он рассказал все. Почти все. Потому что некоторые вещи он не мог даже превратить в слова, они застревали в горле и душили.  
– Вызывается свидетель Джеймс Спенсер.  
Джим поднял взгляд, и больше не опускал. 

***

Джим Кирк спасет Землю.  
Наверное, он был рожден для этого. Ему не нужна слава, не нужно признание, даже должность капитана – откупом – не нужна. В конце концов, он просто следовал, когда его направляли.  
Нет во вселенной силы, способной противостоять судьбе.  
Жизнь – редкостная сука, он не забывает ни на минуту. Он спас планету, на которой ему некого было терять. Такая удача выпадает только отчаянным и безразличным.  
– Я думал, ваша семья будет на награждении, – произносит Спок. – Они не любят шумихи?  
\- У меня нет семьи, – отрезает Джим.  
– Я хотел бы принести свои извинения за мое высказывание о вашем отце. Полагаю…  
– О, не извиняйтесь за упоминание отца на заседании, я его не знал, – нетерпеливо прерывает Джим. Эта его привычка доведет до белого каления даже чистокровного вулканца.  
– Разве вы не испытываете к нему уважение? Он, насколько я могу судить, был достойным человеком и сделал все, чтобы спасти вас и вашу мать.  
Джим Кирк смотрит на своего бывшего Первого помощника, и Спок не предполагал, что взгляд бывает таким тяжелым. Это нелогично – давать взглядам такую оценку, но он начинает лучше понимать людей. У взглядов есть вес.  
– Я ничего не испытываю к Джорджу Кирку, и, знаете, моим отцом он не был. Отец – это тот, кто объясняет тебе, как дать сдачу хулигану, отец тот, кто учит тебя уважительно обращаться с возлюбленными, отец тот, кто пытается понять тебя, когда ты спускаешь свою жизнь в сточную канаву. Не согласны со мной, Спок?  
Впервые с момента знакомства с этим многогранным человеком, Спок понимает, что прокручивает каждое его слово в голове, и вспоминает. У него есть отец. И, по меркам Джима Кирка, земным и искаженным чувствами, прекрасный отец.  
А Джордж Кирк просто мертвый герой.  
– Согласен, капитан.  
– Нам стоит выпить за это. И плевать я хотел, что ты не пьешь. 

***

– Мам, тебе нужно поесть, – просит Джим.  
Иногда ей лучше, иногда хуже. Он не опускает руки. Она бы не сдалась, если бы речь шла о нем.  
Она нормальная. Большую часть времени. Помутнения вначале пугали его до дрожи в конечностях, но он привык. Сжал зубы и научился ждать. Она всегда возвращалась в себя. Она снова становилась его мамой, побыв чужаком с родными лицом.  
– Молодой человек, у вашей матери сложное генетическое заболевание, излечить его полностью невозможно, – говорил доктор, сидя перед Джимом.  
Да, он в курсе. Болезнь Линги чем-то похожа на диссоциативное расстройство идентичности, но вторая личность – всегда примитивная и неуживчивая – постепенно пожирает основного носителя.  
– Можно приостановить развитие, купировать приступы, принимая лекарства. Так и было с Вайноной. Но, видите ли, за двадцать лет приема препараты начали терять свою эффективность, после пережитого стресса развилась сопутствующая аллергическая реакция. Я и мои коллеги уже год пытаемся найти для нее аналог основного компонента, поверьте, мы не сидим сложа руки.  
– Но пока вы ищете аналог, она свихнется, – заключил Джим. – Я понял, спасибо.  
– Заболевание не передалось вам, мистер Кирк. Я провел соответствующий анализ по просьбе вашей матери.  
– Что ж, я не сойду с ума, когда мне исполнится двадцать. Замечательные новости, док.  
– Я уже говорил Вайноне, но скажу вам: я советую ей передать опеку над вами кому-то из родственников.  
Джим покивал для проформы. В конце концов, он научился молчать: ведь когда молчишь, люди сами придумывают нужный ответ. Правда их не интересует.  
Они остаются вдвоем. Такие дела.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты переехал к Кристине, – говорит мать. – Она примет тебя, Джим.  
Крис – лучшая подруга его матери. Она чертовски умная и опасно прямолинейная. Он преисполнен обожанием к ней, если подумать. Едкие комментарии Крис помогают оправиться от чувства вины лучше разговоров с психотерапевтом. Она крутая, и она примет его.  
Это выход. Сейчас Джим может сбежать от того страха, что сковывает его чувства, улететь на чертову звездную базу. И оставить мать на Земле. Это выход.  
– Я останусь, – говорит он, и что-то в его голосе не позволяет матери возразить.  
Он не уверен, что справится, но это их жизнь, больше ничья. 

***

– Знаешь, после мелдинга с другой версией Спока мне некоторое время казалось, что у меня в голове есть кто-то еще, – признается Джим.  
Лен давно не видел его таким тихим и расслабленным. Джим лежит на кровати, положив голову ему на живот, и смотрит в потолок. Полчаса назад они целовались, как влюбленные подростки на первом свидании, и Лен чувствует себя так, как будто они состоят в браке уже несколько лет. Он понятия не имел, что Джим хочет так – целовать и просто лежать рядом.  
– Телепатическое вмешательство – очень тонкий и опасный процесс, при том уровне стресса, который пережили вы оба, другой-Спок поступил, как говорят вулканцы, нелогично и рискованно, – размеренность вечера действует и на Маккоя, но через секунду он добавляет: – сукин сын мог сделать из твоего разума супчик!  
– Супчик! – Джим фыркает, и этот звук отдается в теле Лена. – Нет, супчик не сделал. Но я на самом деле пару дней считал, что начинаю сходить с ума, совсем как мать.  
Он умолкает, а потом, собравшись с духом, продолжает:  
– Врачи ведь могли ошибиться. Я все еще мог быть носителем болезни… Я всегда думал о том, что анализ был ложно-отрицательный. Мне за двадцать, и вот однажды мое место займет кто-то другой.  
– Анализ отрицательный, – вырывается у Лена прежде, чем он успевает прикусить себе язык. – Прости.  
– Ты проверял, – Джим привстает и поворачивается, чтобы смотреть. – Это потянет на нарушение этических норм, не говоря уже об использовании служебного положения в личных целях. Так что прежде, чем я подскачу и начну орать, поясни мне, Боунс, какого хера ты залез в историю болезни моей матери, а потом в мою?  
Единственный выход – сказать правду, примет Джим ее или нет. Лен бы хотел придумать красивое витиеватое оправдание своему эгоизму, но не сможет. Он не мог не провести тест.  
– Я должен был знать.  
– Не слетит ли с катушек капитан посреди пятилетней миссии? Очень продуманно.  
– Нет, – Лен тоже садится на кровати. – Я должен был успеть что-то сделать, понимаешь? Если ты был болен, я должен был успеть найти другой компонент для лекарства, я не мог позволить себе потерять время, которого могло не быть. Не мог позволить тебе потерять время…  
Он запинается.  
– Извини. Я знаю, извинения не достаточно. Извини.  
– Я не теряю время, знаешь ли, – отвечает Джим. И, кажется, он не разочарован, просто подавлен. – Я как она. Мне двадцать пять, а я успел спасти планету, получил свой корабль и влюбился, кажется так, что хватит до конца жизни. Я никогда не откладываю на потом то, что хочу иметь сейчас. Я не боюсь умереть в тридцать.  
– Ты потрясающий сукин сын, Джим, – Лен откидывается обратно на кровать и закрывает глаза рукой.  
– Тебе не придется нянчиться со мной, и я не забуду, как тебя зовут, Боунс! Неплохие новости, да, – Джим пытается смеяться, но выходит серьезно и искренне.  
– Я бы все равно остался с тобой, ты в курсе? – он не открывает глаза. – Даже, если бы ты перестал меня узнавать.  
– Ты просто не знаешь, что это такое, и я не хочу, чтобы ты узнал, – удрученно произносит Джим, и, убрав руку, которой Лен закрывает лицо, целует его в щеку. И мимолетно – в губы.  
У него немного расфокусированный потерянный взгляд. Он как ребенок, заблудившийся по дороге к дому, в тот момент, когда знакомая дорога вдруг оказывается чужой и пугающей.  
– Тогда ты не знаешь, как я тебя люблю. Не важно, что ты не узнаешь меня, я-то всегда буду знать, кто ты, Джим. 

***

В простом бежевом платье с распущенными волосами Вайнона выглядит моложе, чем обычно. Она громко смеется, откидывая голову назад, и почти не оглядывается, чтобы удостовериться, что Джим идет за ней. Она не любит упускать его из виду и постоянно пытается взять за руку.  
Тропа петляет между деревьев в старом яблочном саду. От них тянет кислым, дразнящим нос запахом.  
– Тебе нужно попробовать, знаешь? – говорит она. – Отправиться в путешествие, когда закончишь школу. Айова – это не для нас с тобой. Как насчет карьеры в Париже? В Мехико неплохо в любое время года. Может быть, тебя привлекает туризм и Риза? Или научная работа в колонии? Тебе нравятся новые языки и математика.  
Окончания школы он ждет, как избавления. Джиму шестнадцать, он спешит перескочить из класса в класс, переводится на домашнее обучение и пытается подрабатывать на местной транспортной базе. Не то чтобы не хватало денег: фонд имени Джорджа Кирка не позволит им голодать, но работа помогает не замкнуться в себе.  
– Звездный флот точно не для меня, – он подхватывает предложенный локоть и идет рядом.  
Немного неловко – он уже не малыш, но никто не видит. Сегодня хороший день, и его мать идет с ним смотреть на «падающие звезды». С утра она приготовила им завтрак. Он радуется мелочам.  
– Я ничего не говорила про Звездный флот, сын, но тебе бы там понравилось. Вечеринки отличные.  
– Там я всегда буду тенью своего отца, – признается Джим.  
Задумывался ли он о будущем? Безусловно. Только вот кто в шестнадцать точно знает, кем хочет стать? Звездный флот просто был вызовом, как и престижный Массачусетский Технологический. Возможностью зацепиться и придумать радужное будущее, в котором он мог бы быть кем-то. Кем-то другим, не собой.  
– О, ты всегда можешь быть моей тенью в Звездном флоте. Я была чертовски хороша, Джим, к моменту выпуска меня уже назначили главным инженером, и это было еще до того, как я занялась обновлением систем автопилотирования. Эй, я все еще могу заставить полететь любое корыто!  
Вайнона помогает ему взобраться на крутой склон и садится в траву, подобрав под себя ноги. Она гибкая и подвижная, а еще впервые – он понимает – он выше и сильнее.  
– То корыто в нашем дворе, давай не будем отправлять его в полет, понятия не имею, где купить новое.  
Они смеются, пока голоса не начинают смешиваться друг с другом. Корыто, стоящее во дворе, – обычная жестянка, из которой пьют воду дикие животные, обретающиеся вокруг их дома.  
Новый дом меньше предыдущего и стоит на опушке куцего леса, но Джиму он нравится. Здесь их никто не беспокоит.  
– Когда-то в твоем возрасте я тоже любила смотреть на звезды, – признается Вайнона. – Смотрела и мечтала, что где-то там меня ждет моя судьба. Идиотский план юности, если хочешь знать.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что ты взрослеешь и понимаешь, что хочешь, чтобы кто-то где-то тебя ждал. Какая разница, что там впереди, если возвращаться некуда.  
– Земля всегда будет моим запасным планом. И мой дом здесь. И корыто.  
Вайнона обнимает Джима за плечи и притягивает к себе. У нее покатые плечи, и вечер пахнет яблоками и чем-то терпким. Он ни о чем не мечтает. 

***

– Замкни цепь в обратную сторону!  
– Что? – кричит Скотти, перекрикивая шум ветра снаружи.  
– Замкни цепь в обратную сторону! – кажется, Джим сорвет голос, горло пересохло, связки тянет болью. Он сглатывает, вкручивая стабилизатор обратно в днище шаттла. Опускать нужно чертовски бережно, а руки дрожат, «ходят ходуном», как говорят. Только у Лена никогда не дрожат руки, но «Я хирург, Джим, а не инженер».  
– Капитан, шторм усиливается, – предупреждает Чехов. – Наше «окно» закроется через четыре минуты.  
– Успеем, – отмахивается Джим, и, подняв голову, подмигивает ему и доктору.  
Маккой закатывает глаза, откинув голову на спинку сиденья. Из всех богов он верит только в Джима Кирка.  
– Запускаем, Скотти!  
Рычаг подачи питания в шаттле поддается не с первого раза, но поддается. Панель управления загорается, включается блокировка дверей и подача воздуха. Скотти выбирается из люка технического отсека и трет лоб – ударился.  
– Окно в две минуты капитан!  
– Все пристегнулись? Будет трясти!  
Их не трясет, их качает из стороны в сторону так, будто они в вагончике, подхваченном торнадо. Вероятнее всего, так и есть, но вот шаттл выравнивается и поднимается все выше и выше над поверхностью планеты.  
– Капитан, а откуда вы знали, что сработает? В академии такому не учат, даже наш гений Чехов, уверен, про трюк не догадывался, – Скотти отстегивается и проходит вперед к креслу пилота.  
– Не догадывался, – соглашается Чехов. – Но очень оригинально. Очень русский подход, капитан! Вам стоит присоединиться к нашей команде на соревнованиях по инженерному мастерству! Мы выигрываем уже два года, а с вами – точно надерем всем задницу.  
Самоубийственный подход, если бы кто спросил Маккоя, что он думает.  
– Я только немного инженер, а в остальном – обычный капитан, – Джим посмеивается, но, стоит заметить, весьма самодовольно. – Это транспортный шаттл модификации ZH. Первые модели ZA и ZB сконструировала моя мать. Честно говоря, флотские конструкторы почти ничего не изменили с тех пор. Так что, как заставить шаттл полететь, если основной протокол «аварийной подачи энергии» отказал, я знаю. И еще парочку секретов.  
– Ваша мать – потрясающая женщина, я должен вам сказать, – восхищается Скотти, глаза его пылают фанатичным блеском, – я немного знаком с ее работой.  
– Она могла заставить летать любое корыто. Если хочешь, я потом дам тебе почитать некоторые из ее заметок.  
В этот момент Скотти Монтгомери тоже начинает верить в божественное происхождение Джима Кирка, спустившегося к нему с Олимпа инженерных тайн. А Лен бьется затылком о подголовник – он выдержит. 

***

– Мы не можем больше откладывать процедуру, Джеймс, – настаивает доктор Коллинз. Вайнона его пациентка, он присматривает за ней уже несколько лет и участлив по-настоящему, а не потому, что так предписывают правила.  
– Через три недели мне исполнится восемнадцать, – Джим скрещивает вытянутые перед собой руки, позволяя ладоням свисать с коленей.  
– Я знаю, – отвечает Коллинз. И он, действительно, знает. У доктора печальные серые глаза. – Я не буду спешить с подачей отчета, чтобы социальная служба не решила подыскать тебе опекуна, они проклятые бюрократы, между нами говоря. Ты привык жить один и учишься в университете, так что вполне самостоятельный молодой человек. Я прав?  
Один. Вот и все, что остается. Он уже давно один. Она не вернется.  
– Да, спасибо, док.  
– Прости, но мы обязаны выполнить волю твоей матери, – Коллинз опускает руку на плечо Джима, и она кажется тяжелой, как надгробная плита. – Она четко выразила свои пожелания на этот счет.  
Вайнона не хотела продолжать существование в виде мешка костей. Мешка, который будет ходить, есть, гадить, но уже никогда не будет человеком. Джим знает о медицинской эвтаназии едва ли не больше любого врача на этой планете, потому что он готовился к этому моменту шесть лет.  
Он не готов.  
– Ей не будет больно, – говорит Коллинз в утешение.  
– Вы не знаете наверняка, ведь вы не умирали.  
Это грубо, но он уже устал от приторности и вежливости, устал от больничных стен, от надежды, которая бьется по ребрами и не хочет слушать скупые доводы разума. Вайнона не умирает, потому что она – его мама. Такого не должно случаться с мамами.  
– Нет, не умирал, но смерть – это просто что-то другое, – он присаживается на корточки рядом, и это очень нетипично для усталого грустного врача, которого знает Джим. – Ты никогда не будешь один, ребенок. Она всегда будет в тебе. А, если захочешь, в твоих детях. Твоя мать, уверен, думала также.  
– Вы боитесь, что я расплачусь и не дам вам воткнуть в нее иглу? – Джим отворачивается.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты попрощался с ней, ребенок. И отпустил ее, хорошо?  
Джим сжимает кулаки, ему хочется бить или быть избитым, ему хочется чувствовать что-то, кроме горечи и собственной бесполезности, он сглатывает и кивает. Произнести что-то – выше его сил.  
– Приходи в мой кабинет завтра к четырем после полудня. И, пожалуйста, Джим, если тебе нужно поговорить…  
– Я говорю со своим психотерапевтом, спасибо.  
– Я хотел предложить обратиться к друзьям или родственникам, но не настаиваю.  
О друзьях и родственниках Джим думает только то, что кого-то нужно пригласить на похороны. Он едва ли общался с кем-то из них в последние годы и понятия не имеет, с чего начинать.  
Что такое похороны на самом деле? Зачем все это нужно? Это его мама, больше ничья. Что с того, чтобы кто-то приехал смотреть на ее тело? Телу все равно. В какой-то мере это даже отвратительно. Его тошнит от собственных мыслей, они разбегаются, как тараканы – в стороны.  
Джим садится на землю на парковке и чувствует, что не может подняться. Он смотрит в небо.  
Наверное, прекрасно умереть в космосе – пафосно и трагично, рассыпаясь в пыль. В частности, не нужно лежать в гробу. Тебя не вскроют, чтобы показать будущим медикам, как выглядит печень и почки. Тебя не впихнут в печь, как полено.  
Он выбрал бы такую же смерть. 

***

– Вставай, Джим, – кто-то треплет его за плечо. – Вставай, иначе вылью на тебя ведро воды.  
Он щурится и осторожно поднимает веки. В голове – стук тысячи маленьких барабанных палочек.  
– Блядь, что…  
– Вставай и собирай вещи.  
Перед кроватью стоит Кристина. Ее волосы привычно забраны в хвост на затылке, она все такая же бледная и тощая, какой была, только теперь к образу прибавился выступающий живот.  
– Ты беременна, что ли?  
– Я прилетела к тебе через весь квадрант, чтобы ты сказал мне, что я беременна, да, Джим! Спасибо за новости. Я на шестом месяце, если тебе интересно, будет девочка, – произносит она, подсовывая ему под нос кружку с водой.  
– Ты вроде… – он не говорит «старая», он говорит, – не хотела детей.  
– Не хотела, но передумала. С людьми случается. Оуэн вот тоже не хотел, но от моей беременности хотеть больше не стал. Мы расстались. Я послала Звездный флот, и вот я здесь. Вставай, Джим, мы поедем искать мне и этому кошмару в моем животе новое место жительства. Как насчет Чикаго? Или где там твой университет?  
– В Кембридже. Блядь, я не уверен, что они еще не выгнали меня.  
– О, да ладно, выгнали! Я скажу декану, что ты все время готовился стать молодым отцом, и это отличная отмазка. Никто не может смотреть на мой живот и не умиляться. Я сама умиляюсь. Как думаешь, я могла бы стать преподавателем? Раз уж Звездный флот полон эгоистичных мудаков, с которыми я спала.  
– Крис…  
– Что Крис? Этот взгляд на меня не действовал со времен твоего папаши. Возражения не принимаются. Собирайся! Если тебя не устраивает Кембридж, полетим в Калифорнию.  
Она выходит, а он буквально на ощупь бредет в душ.  
Выглядит он паршиво. Хуже, чем паршиво, но наплевать. Вместе с зубной пеной выплевывает в раковину кровь. Кажется, вчера он с кем-то подрался. Очевидно, он похож на Сэма больше, чем когда-либо думал. Ему нужно чувствовать хоть что-то. Иногда.  
– Перестань любоваться своей неземной красотой, мойся быстрее и спускайся завтракать, – кричит Крис. – И прежде, чем сказать мне какое-нибудь дерьмо, что вертится у тебя на языке, Джим, помни, перед тобой беременная женщина. И ты так или иначе отвечаешь за ее благополучие.  
Отвечать за чужое благополучие Джим умеет. Он достиг в этом определенных высот. Он знает, что ему делать. 

***

Дом выглядит ухоженным, и Джим не скрывает удивления.  
– Я и не думал, что Стэн за ним все еще присматривает. Я… блядь, наверное, я ему должен. Очень должен.  
Он открывает дверь, набрав код, и заходит внутрь. Из мебели, конечно, на первом этаже осталась пара стульев и стол, но в доме чисто и пахнет травами. Совсем не тот запах, к которому он привык.  
– Стэн? – переспрашивает Лен, бросая сумку на пол.  
– Младший брат Фрэнка, второго мужа моей матери. Они с женой живут в полусотне миль отсюда, так что, когда я уехал, оставил им «ключи» на всякий случай, ты знаешь. Предложил им сдавать дом, если они хотят. Их дети могли бы сюда переехать, черт, я бы не возражал. Мики, вроде, уже совершеннолетняя.  
– Они тебе нравятся, – с удивлением замечает Маккой. И Джим редко говорит о чем-то, связанным с его семейными отношениями, и иногда слова приходится тащить клещами.  
– Они неплохие люди, – Джим заканчивает осматриваться, и предлагает. – Поднимемся на второй этаж? Я надеюсь, в спальне осталась кровать, иначе придётся срочно покупать матрас.  
– Пойдем. Я думал, у тебя были не лучшие отношения с твоим отчимом. Ты всегда отзывался о нем… резко.  
– Я резкий человек, – Джим неопределенно дергает плечом. – В первый год Академии я еще был озлобленным одиноким мальчишкой, который никак не мог пережить собственными страхи. Я так долго был один, что стал прокручивать воспоминания и оценивать их заново. В какой-то момент начал винить Фрэнка в том, что Сэм ушел, а мать не выдержала. Я, блядь, винил его даже в том, что он умер, а я улетел на Тарсус, хотя это уже не просто нелогично, это бред.  
Джим, правда, уже совсем не тот мальчишка, в его речи слышится примирение со своими чувствами.  
– И поздравляю! Нам придется ехать за матрасом! Наверно, в прошлом завелись крысы, – Джим осматривает комнату, бывшую, видимо, спальней. В ней осталось только зеркало и маленькая тумбочка. – Готов поспорить, если бы Спок увидел гнездо крыс с матрасе, его бы проняло. Я однажды видел.  
– Ты бесстрашный человек, Джим Кирк, – смеется Лен. Он не станет озвучивать вслух, что находил во внутренностях во время вскрытий, иначе секса ночью ему не видать.  
Джим не брезглив, вовсе нет. Замучает вопросами до утра!  
– Нам еще нужно чем-то кипятить воду, – добавляет Джим, – и лампочки, но горячая вода в душе и электричество тут есть. Хочешь остаться или поедем в отель? Дом, конечно, так себе… но рядом есть яблочный сад, я купил его когда-то.  
– Эй, у тебя прекрасный дом!  
– Тебе нравится? – переспрашивает Джим.  
– Да! Мне нравится. Мы остаемся! – Лен садится на лестницу, потому что сидеть больше не на чем.  
– Я рад, что тебе нравится эта развалина, она перейдет к тебе по наследству, – роняет Джим и тут же делает вид, что не сказал ничего существенного. – Что ты хочешь на ужин?  
– Подожди, ты серьезно – про наследство? – Лен понятия не имеет, что преобладает в вопросе: страх или удивление.  
– Ну, близость смерти заставляет задуматься о таких вещах, Боунс, – Джим избегает взгляда и предпочитает смотреть в окно. – Пайк оставил половину состояния мне, и я ни хрена не понимаю, как, но это было его желание. Я подумал, пусть и мои деньги достанутся кому-то, кто мне дорог. Не то чтобы раньше меня это волновало, но старость подкрадывается незаметно.  
– Твои деньги?  
– Эй, Леонард Маккой, я не церковная крыса. Мне, вообще-то, достались все доходы от разработок моей матери, фонд отца, доля в бизнесе Кирков, которая должна была перейти к Сэму, от Фрэнка мне тоже что-то досталось, плюс компенсация, как жертве геноцида… я понятия не имею, сколько у меня денег, если честно, но я хотел бы, чтобы все осталось тебе, а если не тебе – Джоанне.  
– Джим.  
– Мне больше некому все это оставлять, – отрезает Джим и выходит на улицу – выдохнуть.  
Иногда ему нужно пространство, и Лен уважает это, но временами – чертовски тяжело – быть рядом с Джимом Кирком. Он отдает себя без остатка, как будто завтра будет поздно. Он естественный, добрый и крепко стоит на земле. Он никогда не предаст.  
Нет, Лен знает про все недостатки Джима Кирка тоже, но все они уже давно стали частью единого цельного образа. Не получается любить за что-то, получается любить вопреки. Он тоже понял это не сразу, но он учится на своих ошибках.  
– Думаю, национальная кухня на ужин меня устроит, – говорит он, выходя на улицу. – Что едят на этой планете, не подскажешь? 

***

Разбирая коробки на чердаке в поисках обещанных записей для Скотти, Джим находит маленькую сферу – хранилище информации. Она похожа на стеклянный шар, и когда-то это было модно – такие сферы.  
Он выводит информацию на экран падда и бегло просматривает: чертежи, схемы, отчеты. Пока одна из внутренних папок не привлекает внимание. Это резервная папка для сохранения неотправленных сообщений.  
Иногда межгалактические трансляции глючат, и информация возвращается к отправителю. В такую вот папку. Джим прикасается к ней пальцем, и одёргивает руку, будто обжегшись.  
Он никогда не просматривал личную почту Вайноны. Мог бы, но не стал. Едва ли она хотела бы, чтобы кто-то когда-то копался в том, кем она была, какой она была. Нет. Джим и сам не уверен, что хотел бы остаться в памяти – сообщениями, безликим грузом информации.  
Выключает падд и отбрасывает на матрас. Вечером они с Леном приглашены на ужин к семье Стэна. Нужно купить подарок.  
Он просмотрит потом. Или не посмотрит.

***

– Привет, папочка! – восторженно восклицает девочка дет десяти, бросаясь к Джиму.  
На глазах у изумленных наблюдателей Джим легко подхватывает ее подмышки и поднимает в воздух.  
– Привет, Нора! – он ставит ее на землю. – Ты повзрослела. Ела что-нибудь особенное, чтобы быстрее расти?  
– Морковку, папочка! – гордо отвечает девочка и улыбается.  
Бровь Спока поднимается все выше и выше. Ухура не знает, смеяться ли ей или быстренько снять все происходящее на видео, чтобы потом показать Чехову. Маркус в недоумении. Лен в задумчивости.  
– Ты молодец. А почему ты называешь меня «папочкой», ребенок? – Джим расслаблен, если судить по наклону голову и почти незаметной улыбке.  
– Потому что мама сказала, что это поставит тебя в неловкое положение, Джим, – отвечает она с серьезным лицом, – и она говорит, что это месть за то, что ты пытался «склеить» доктора, который помогал мне родиться. Я не знаю, что значит «склеить», но это не важно. Я буду называть тебя «папочкой» весь вечер.  
– О, дорогая, я лингвист, я объясню тебе значение некоторых слов, – рядом с ними появляется Ухура, одаривающая Джима волчьей улыбкой. – Меня зовут Ниота. А тебя?  
– Нора! Нора Хэндрикс.  
– Нора – дочь Кристины Хэндрикс, вице-президента ассоциации «Женщины Звездного флота», которая пригласила нас сюда. То есть, она пригласила всех вас и меня в том числе, – Джим смущенно поправляет воротник формы. – Простите, я пойду поздороваюсь с Крис. Ребенок, ты пойдешь со мной.  
Нора хватает его за руку, и они уходят в сторону служебных помещений.  
– Ваше лицо, доктор Маккой, нужно было видеть, – Ухура вздергивает нос и будто невзначай прижимает боком к Споку. – Джим же как на ладони. Он бы не скрывал от всех вторую семью.  
– Нет, я так и не думал, – доктор пожимает плечами и спешит отделаться от коллег, чтобы перевести дух.  
Ничего он не подумал. Просто Джим всегда говорит, что у него никого нет, но потом оказывается, что он знает все, все знают его, и вокруг постоянно крутятся люди. Люди, которые хотят получить часть Джима. Лен не хочет часть, ему нужно все. Одному.  
Возможно, он эгоист. И, если Джим хочет детей, они могли бы это обсудить.  
– Доктор Маккой?  
Он оборачивается, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с женщиной средних лет. Она не в форме, как многие приглашенные на церемонию, а в облегающем фиолетовом платье. Волосы забраны в пучок на затылке, лишь пара прядей спадает на виски.  
– Да, это я. Чем обязан?  
– Меня зовут Кристина. Я была подругой Вайноны Кирк, и я довольно много слышала о вас от адмирала Пайка. Слышала, что вы еще один вздорный мальчишка, плюющий на дисциплину и правила, и вы близки с Джимом, – она поднимает бровь, и, пожалуй, Спок не делает это лучше.  
– Думаю, это не ваше дело, – отрезает Лен.  
– О, расскажете мне это за ужином. Джим вам еще не сказал, но вы приглашены. Я обещала ему яблочный пирог. И передайте, что Рита с адмиралом Вайгером обещали заглянуть, он спрашивал.  
Лен думает: «Да ебись оно все», потому что его отношения с Джимом на самом деле не касаются никого. Он пошлет все руководство флота, если они вздумают лезть. Это только их дело.  
Все чаще он сравнивает себя с драконом, заполучившим в свое распоряжение сокровище, которое теперь приходится охранять от наглых рыцарей и воров. Сравнение глупое. Чрезмерное для прагматичного разума, но пересилить себя он не может.  
– И вам идет пунцовый цвет лица! – добавляет Кристина, перед тем, как уйти. – В принципе, вам все идет. Джим знает, на ком остановить взгляд. Весь в мать. 

***

Джим поднимается на сцену под аплодисменты. Он кокетливо улыбается и занимает место за трибуной.  
– Когда мисс Хэндрикс написала мне, что почетную награду ассоциации присудили моей матери, и попросила выступить с речью, я, конечно, согласился. Поверьте опыту, Кристина не тот человек, которому можно отказать.  
В зале раздается пара понимающих смешков, Джим картинно разводит руками и коротко кланяется в сторону мисс Хэндрикс.  
– Я садился за речь почти каждый вечер и каждый раз вспоминал что-то новое о Вайноне Кирк. Так что у меня накопилось с дюжину черновиков.  
Он делает вдох.  
– Моя мать была одаренным инженером, азартным исследователем с пытливым живым умом, ее интересы выходили далеко за область сборки двигателей и проектирования шаттлов. Вы все это знаете, потому что об этом вам рассказали в официальной презентации пару минут назад. И я здесь не для этого.  
Он делает паузу.  
– Вайнона была самым решительным человеком из всех, что я знаю. Она учила меня никогда не сдаваться. И я не сдался, даже когда все вокруг сочли меня сумасшедшим. Она учила меня принимать вещи такими, какие они есть, и, если меня не устраивает, делать их лучше. Я делал, и делаю. Она говорила мне «пробуй», и я пробовал. Я пробовал многое из того, что казалось мне опасным, и одной из самых страшных и прекрасных вещей в этом списке оказалась любовь. Я не жалею.  
Она научила меня жить быстро. Жадно. Не останавливаясь, не сомневаясь, не тратя время на ожидание. Если появлялась возможность, я всегда хватался за нее, я садился на первый приходящий транспорт, чтобы не ждать на остановке, я принимал дружбу сразу, не ожидая, что она принесет потом.  
Она не давала мне любовь – это чувство нельзя взять или забрать, оно просто есть. И я помню его. Я помню его, как что-то материальное, будто в нее можно было закутаться и укрыться. Она просила меня прощать, но я до сих пор не освоил эту науку до конца.  
Джим запинается и опускает взгляд. Лицо его становится непроницаемым и одновременно уязвимым.  
– Столько слов в этом зале и в прессе было сказано о моем отце, и почти ни слова о моей матери. В детстве мне было обидно за нее, и я запрещал кому-либо сравнивать меня с отцом. Я хотел бы, чтобы однажды меня сравнили с ней. Эта награда… Я горд, что я стою здесь и принимаю эту награду за нее. Вайнона Кирк не стала героем Федерации, но она никогда не была обычной. По крайней мере для меня. Она была моей матерью. И никого из нас здесь бы не было, если бы не она.  
Джим замолкает, и в зале повисает звенящая тишина. На экране за его спиной появляется изображение девушки – не старше двадцати-двадцати трех, девушка смеется и щурится от яркого солнца, за ее спиной – корпуса Академии Звездного флота. У нее ореховые глаза, но во всем остальном – сходство с капитаном поразительное.  
Девушка машет рукой, будто прощается. Джим отворачивается от зала и закрывает лицо ладонью.  
Он не открывает глаз, даже когда в зале раздаются аплодисменты.


End file.
